creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eyeless Jane
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Princess Of The Night page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 14:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) This however, does not give you the right to kill yourself Jane. So, don't be trying to do nothing like that. Nobody is trying to kill you. So don't be suicidal. And though I may be pissed, I'm willing to talk to you. I'm still here... Eyeless Jack Shuddup and Take Mah MONEYZ 02:54, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello! It's me. From the chat. So, what about this pasta? x FervidColt (talk) 13:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC)FervidColt Hi!got your message. And i got unbanned last night , i think.well, all is fine for me.good luck! ^_^Pokechick12 (talk) 16:42, November 26, 2013 (UTC) gtg master see ya tm love The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 21:07, December 9, 2013 (UTC) hey jane The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 16:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) love ya Jane The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 17:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) if there is something on your mind then tell me please The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 17:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) backThe Demonic Wolf King (talk) 18:42, December 13, 2013 (UTC) love you Jane. 16:50, December 15, 2013 (UTC)The Demonic Wolf King (talk) yo im back if you want to talkThe Demonic Wolf King (talk) 18:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hallo remember me Buttmurder (talk) 17:26, January 10, 2014 (UTC) buttmurder Hello Jane, I would like to talk to you. Please respond to this message. (Eyeless Jack Shuddup and Take Mah MONEYZ 16:06, October 21, 2014 (UTC))